


Starscream is fine

by NotValjean



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort eventually, It's pretty much over before it even begins, M/M, Megatron typical violence and cruelty, Megatron/Starscream doesn't last, No sexual content but a lot of mean and violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Starscream is distinctly NOT FINE, Starscream is gonna get a new boyfriend eventually but who that is is yet to be determined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotValjean/pseuds/NotValjean
Summary: He has been a fool. Made mistakes, monumental ones. But he has gained a clear understanding of his place in the universe, of who he is. Starscream, aligned with no side, servant to no one!Or, things go off the rails following Starscream's disappearance.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 79





	1. Megatron: Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is unhappy about the situation Starscream is in.

Starscream is fine. 

That’s what Megatron tells himself, because it simply must be true. Starscream is fine. The Autobots won’t kill him, because that’s now how they work. Besides, Starscream has valuable information. Optimus Prime is not the type of bot to torture somebody, nor is he the type of bot to kill someone needlessly. Especially if that someone has as much Decepticon intelligence in their incompetant little head as Starscream does. 

So, Megatron tells himself that Starscream is fine. 

Megatron will find Starscream and bring him home. He will give Starscream a hug, and welcome him back. And Starscream will be flustered. His wings will flutter and he will act like he’s surprised he was rescued. Megatron will let the other cons welcome him home. They will say their hellos. Then, Megatron will beat the living spark out of Starscream. 

He will rend Starscream limb from limb and then scatter the pieces across the universe. He will relish Starscreams _screaming_ and _crying_ and _begging for mercy_. Which he will certainly do, because Starscream is pathetic. Megatron will laugh as he extinguishes that little rat’s spark and then he will mount the head of his former second in command on the front of his ship. 

The thought of that excites him. Years and years ago he may have been apprehensive about doing such a thing. Years and years ago he may have really missed Starscream. Years and years ago he would have rushed out to rescue his twitchy companion. 

Now, there is no doubt in Megatron’s mind. Now, he doesn’t really _miss_ Starscream, he’s mostly just concerned about the Autobots learning about the inner workings of the Decepticons. Now, the only fervor he feels for rescuing Starscream is born of his concern over the information. 

Megatron looks at his hands, and he wonders. How has he put up with that nuisance for so long? Why has he done it? 

Well. He knows why he’s done it, but he questions the validity of his reasons, a feeling he never enjoys. He blames Starscream. If Starscream hadn’t been captured, Megatron wouldn’t have to think about all of these things. If Starscream has just done something right for once, this would be fine. If Starscream had been skillful enough to fight off his assailants, maybe he would be fine. 

No, Megatron chides himself, Starscream is fine. 

Megatron, however, is not. 

He knows he has made mistakes in his time. He doesn’t like that fact, but he acknowledges it. Trusting Starscream in the first place had been a mistake. Giving Starscream innumerable chances to redeem himself, to actually be an effective second in command, to do _anything_ right- Scrap. It had been a mistake to expect Starscream to do anything except try to undermine and depose Megatron at every possible chance. 

Megatron has made mistakes. He will not make this one again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope this was enjoyable. The plan is to do very short chapters, but to do lots of'em. Next up is a Starscream one.


	2. Starscream: Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream leaves.

Starscream flies. And he flies. And he flies, and he flies, and flies… And flies… 

He doesn’t know where he’s going. Not yet. He just knows he needs to get away. He can’t stay here, in the middle of this never-ending conflict any longer. 

There is no place for him here. 

He can’t be an Autobot. After all he’s done, they’ll never accept him as one of them. He can’t be a Decepticion. If he returned now, Megatron would kill him. And if Megatron didn’t kill him, he would at least beat him to a pulp, humiliate him in a hundred different ways… Scrap. 

So he leaves. Because he doesn’t have a place in their world, so he has to carve out his own place, in his own world. 

Primus knows he can’t do that with Megatron or even Optimus Prime breathing down his neck. He needs freedom. He needs space. He needs to exist without the threat of violence constantly hanging over his head. He needs to find somewhere where he doesn’t have to bow to a half-mad tyrant who sees him as nothing more than a pest at the best of times. 

Scenery blurs past him. He tries to stay relatively low, in case any Decepticons are sent to look for him. He’s sure there will be rescue attempts, he was Megatron’s second in command afterall. He  _ knows _ . Too much, if you ask some. But more than enough to warrant being saved from the Autobots. 

_ Jokes on them, _ Starscream thinks, _ I don’t want to be saved. I want to disappear _ . 

Briefly he wonders how Megatron is going to react when he realizes that Starscream is not in fact a prisoner of the Autobots. He wonders if his Master - No. His _ former  _ Master will be relieved that he isn’t in the clutches of the enemy, or if Megatron will double his efforts to find Starscream. Will being a rogue be worse than being a prisoner, in Megatron’s eyes? Will Megatron assume he’s secretly conspiring with the Autobots? Or maybe his former Master will assume he’s been an Autobot spy for years, and he’s chosen now to make some sort of strategic move. 

_ Heh.  _

Starscream wonders if he would have made a good spy. 

_ I will be fine.  _

The sky is darkening, and despite his superb skill, Starscream doesn’t want to fly for long at night. He prefers to see where he’s going. 

_ I am better off alone.  _

He begins to descend, keeping an eye out for a good spot to wait out the night. It’ll be cold and lonely by himself, but he’ll manage. He’s felt alone for quite some time now. The only difference now is that he’s not in constant danger. 


	3. Soundwave: Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all, fortunately for Soundwave, not really his problem.

Soundwave knows everything. He is the eyes and ears of the Decepticons, and he takes his position seriously. He knows everything going on on the ship. He’s even well versed in unimportant gossip, whispered from grunt to grunt in their off hours. Not that that sort of information matters to him, but sometimes it’s entertaining. 

Grunt gossip gets boring quickly, though. And before long, Soundwave begins to miss Starscream. The utter mess that he is. 

Starscream’s monologues had been one of Soundwave’s favorite forms of entertainment. The Seeker had a tendency to just start talking, and not stop. It was frequently bad for him. It got him into much more trouble than he could realistically handle. Soundwave has to admit, he’s surprised that Starscream is still alive. 

Well. That’s an assumption. Starscream is  _ probably _ still alive. 

It would be unlike the Autobots to execute him unceremoniously, especially given how much Starscream knows about the Decepticon’s plans. Starscream, if they can make him talk - which, honestly, Soundwave doubts that will be a difficult task - will prove a valuable asset to the Autobots. 

Soundwave can’t help but wonder about Starscream, sometimes. More specifically, Soundwave can’t help but wonder about the nature of Starscream and Megatron’s relationship. He assumes all real feelings between the two died a long time ago. 

Surely, they must have. If Soundwave had a significant other who treated him the way those two treat each other, that would be a very short relationship. Personally, Soundwave does not like the idea of being plotted against, or frequently beaten to scrap. Maybe that’s just him, or maybe Starscream and Megatron are bad for each other. Knockout and Breakdown certainly don’t treat each other like that, in fact, Soundwave would even describe them as tender with each other. 

Whatever. The dysfunctional relationships of other cons are not Soundwave’s problem. When Starscream - No, that’s an assumption.  _ If  _ Starscream returns to the Decepticons alive, he and Megatron can sort out their own issues. 

Actually, that’s another assumption. They can sort out their own issues  _ if  _ Megatron doesn’t kill Starscream. Which, quite frankly, Soundwave is surprised Megatron didn’t do a long time ago. Whatever reasons Megatron has for keeping Starsscream alive are one of the very few things that Soundwave does not know, and he isn’t sure he wants to, anyway. 


	4. Starscream: Heavy Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream reflects on his current situation.

Starscream watches the rain fall from beneath the overhang. He’s been laying here for hours and is unable to sleep. _Hm, wonder why_. Could it be the fear that Megatron is out there, looking for him? That maybe he’s already here, and he’s just waiting until Starscream emerges from his little hovel of his own volition. 

He frowns. 

Is this how it’s going to be? Is he going to be looking over his shoulder forever? Will he spend the rest of his life paranoid about Megatron coming out of nowhere to punish him? He hopes not, because that sounds like hell. The whole point of abandoning his former life is for freedom, for his own peace of mind. This is an act of self preservation. 

Maybe if he goes far enough away, he’ll be able to live in peace. Well, probably not. Because Megatron can get anywhere pretty quickly. He’ll have to keep his head down, but he can do that. He’ll have to always be on the move, which he’s sure he can manage. He’ll have to find somewhere that Megatron won’t chase him, which he’s doubtful about. But what other options does he have now? He doesn’t have a home anymore, he has nowhere and no one to go back to. 

Starscream sighs dejectedly, and continues to muse upon the depth of his aloneness as he watches the rain fall. Big, heavy drops splatter violently against the ground. He flinches involuntarily - he’s started doing that a lot in recent decades, hasn’t he? - at the thought of impact. His wings twitch and he makes an unnerved little sound - another recently developed and unnervingly frequent habit of his - as his thoughts wander back to what Megatron will do to him if he is caught. 

His former Master is going to be livid when he finds out what Starscream has done. Even more so if he finds out Starscream tried to join the Autobots. Which Starscream is sure will happen, somehow. Megatron has Soundwave, and Soundwave knows everything. 

Maybe he will be very lucky, and Soundwave will be kind enough to not fill Megatron in on that particular detail. Unfortunately, he thinks that is unlikely. 

What would the punishment be for such treachery, he wonders? Starscream watches the rain fall as the sun begins to peek above the horizon - soon enough the light will be directly in his optics - and he hopes he will never, ever find out. 


	5. Megatron: Starscream is not fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron laments his second in command's incompetence, and receives an interesting piece of news.

Starscream is gone. 

Megatron is almost concerned about him. Why, he cannot really say. He doesn’t love Starscream. That would be absurd. No… He does however, want to _possess_ Starscream. Really, what’s the difference? Love, owning somebody… To Megatron, they’re roughly the same thing. 

Roughly. 

Or maybe Megatron just doesn’t know how to love. That doesn’t really matter though, because whatever he feels for Starscream, it isn’t love. He’s sure of that. But… He must admit, despite hating Starscream - maybe? He doesn’t know how he feels, exactly - that he is at least a little bit worried. 

Megatron does not know where Starscream is, and neither does Soundwave. Which honestly, irritates Megatron. Because Soundwave _should_ know. Then again, Starscream _should_ be back here. If he’s thinking logically, and really trying to assign blame in the proper places, it all falls directly onto Starscream. As usual. 

_Starscream_ shouldn’t have been stupid enough to get captured. _Starscream_ should have scouted more thoroughly. _Starscream_ should have stayed with Airachnid. _Starscream_ should have made a bigger commotion to alert her when he was captured, he has that screechy voice, he may as well use it for something useful. _Starscream_ should have anticipated such resistance from the Autobots and planned accordingly. They are always there after all, so why was he so unprepared this time? Why was he so careless that he allowed himself to get taken hostage? He must have been being absurdly reckless, which is exactly like him. Does that damned mech even have a processor? And honestly, what on earth was _Starscream_ thinking when he - 

"Lord Megatron…?” 

Oh. Right. 

Megatron is in the Nemesis. Megatron is on the bridge of the Nemesis, surrounded by other working Decepticons. And for the past several minutes, Megatron has been standing stiff as a board, silent, with an absent glare fixed on some poor Vehicon. 

Knock Out is trying to say something to him. Something which Megatron has ignored the majority of. If it was important, the red mech would probably look less relaxed. 

Megatron has grown to ignore the perpetual discomfort most Decepticons seem to exist in when he’s around. He is their leader. Their Lord. Their Master. They should fear him. Ideally, it would be a healthy mix of fear and respect. But enough fear looks like respect, and that’s good enough for Megatron. 

Megatron turns his attention to Knock Out. “Repeat that,” he commands. Any optics that were lingering on him immediately snap back to their work as soon as he shows signs of being perfectly lucid. None want to get caught gaping at him. 

“I was saying… Starscream still appears to be online. It could just be a glitch, but he’s reading as alive and healthy.” Knock Out pauses for a moment and makes a slightly apprehensive face. “Well, alive, at least. Healthy enough to keep kicking.” 

“Starscream is alive,” Megatron repeats. 

_Not for long,_ he thinks. _I am going to find Starscream. I am going to bring him home. I am going to give him a hug, and I am going to welcome him back. I will smile when he acts flustered and his wings flutter. I will allow whichever Decepticons that care to welcome him home. I will watch as they say their hellos. Then, I am going to beat the living spark out of Starscream._

_I am going to tear him to pieces and scatter them across the universe, so that he may never be rebuilt. I am going to laugh as he scream and cries and begs for mercy. I am going to destroy him in every possible, conceivable way. There will not be enough of him left to bury when I am done with him. I am going to obliterate him, utterly and thoroughly._

_Starscream is alive._

“Then we must locate him.” Megatron cannot help but grin. He turns to Soundwave. “Find him!” 

Soundwave looks at him for a moment, and then leaves the bridge. 

Megatron never once bothers to ask Knock Out what he means by “Healthy enough to keep kicking”.

_He had better enjoy it while it lasts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think chapters are probably gonna be getting longer as the story goes on, but for now they'll likely only be like a page or two long. It's been helpful with actually writing this so far. 
> 
> Anyway. I think Megatron chapters are gonna be some of the longest overall, because he's just so off the rails.


	6. Optimus: A Chance Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Optimus comes across a certain rogue Seeker, he has what he thinks its a pretty good idea.

Optimus is just as as surprised to see Starscream as Starscream is to see Optimus. Maybe even more so, given the state of the Decepticon. 

“Starscream? What are you doing here?” At a guess, Optimus would say that Starscream is seeking energon, as he is wont to do, for Megatron. Although the sorry look of the Decepticon makes Optimus reevaluate his initial assumption. He trains his gun on Starscream regardless, he doesn’t want to take any chances tonight. 

“Prime? What are _you_ doing here?!” Starscream takes a couple of steps back from the Autobot, his optics fixed on the gun. His wings tense and twitch nervously. Optimus finds it somewhat strange that Starscream does not put up his own weapons in response. 

The Seeker looks tired, like he hasn’t had a decent recharge in a little while. There are a few scratches and small dents on him. They don’t appear to have been inflicted by another bot, in fact, Starscream’s small injuries give him the slightly ragged appearance of having tripped down a few stairs. Optimus has learned to not underestimate him, though. Starscream may often look unassuming or harmless, but he is clever and crafty. Although, given the current situation and the Seeker’s skittishness, Optimus would wager that Starscream is more likely to transform suddenly and fly away than he is to try and fight the leader of the Autobots. 

Unless he has back up around here, somewhere… 

“Are there more Decepticons here?” Optimus doesn’t step towards Starscream, but even with the distance between them, the Autobot is still more than capable of giving the impression of towering over Starscream. The way that Starscream’s wings lower as he takes another couple of hurried steps away from Optimus makes Optimus feel a little bad for intimidating the smaller bot. With his wings down like this, Starscream’s small stature is very evident. Optimus has never really noticed before just how minute the Seeker is until now. 

“No! There aren’t. And I am not a Decepticon either!” Despite the Seeker’s obvious discomfort, he still snapped at Optimus just as harshly as he would in any other situation. His wings suddenly flick up as he speaks, giving him the momentary appearance of confidence and size, before quickly returning to their lowered place as he again shrinks away from Optimus.

The sudden motion makes Optimus wonder whether he’s lowered his wings on purpose, just to give the appearance of being harmless, or if this is a genuine fear reaction. With Starscream, it can be annoyingly difficult to tell. 

“You’re not?” 

“No! Primus - Of course not! I tried to _join you_ and you still think I am aligned with the Decepticons?!” 

Oh, yeah. That… Is something Starscream did, isn’t it? Truthfully, Optimus assumed that Starscream was acting as a spy for Megatron. Although, a spy should have been smart enough to not mention killing Arcee’s partner _to Arcee_ , if he wanted to gain the Autobot’s trust. 

“Then what are you doing? Why are you here?” Optimus’ tone comes off a little more demanding than he intends, but he is conversing with the enemy, so it doesn’t particularly bother him. Especially given that Starscream is still speaking to him like he wouldn’t dare harm the Seeker. 

Starscream seems to consider the question for a moment. He shrugs, his wings move loosely with his shoulders. They aren’t tensed up anymore, which Optimus takes as a sign of the Seeker becoming comfortable. Feeling unthreatened. 

“I am looking for a good spot to take up until I decide to go somewhere else.” Starscream begins to gesticulate as he speaks, resuming his usual dramatics. “Although I do not intend to stay here for long, I don’t want to rest on the dirty ground.” The Seeker gestures to the ground with one, unnervingly sharp hand and limply drapes the other across his own chest. 

The way Starscream presents himself reminds Optimus of the human actors he has seen in the kids shows. Especially the older ones. The humans “over-act”, or, act too dramatically. Optimus thinks it makes them look a little silly, but he finds it entertaining nonetheless. 

“Where are you going to go? And, why have you left the Decepticons?” Optimus lowers his gun enough to set the Seeker a little more at ease, but still keeps a vigilant optic on him. 

“I don’t know yet. If I did, I would already be going there!” Starscream narrows his optics. “And as for why I have left the Decepticons, that is none of your business!” His hands clench at his sides as he shouts at Optimus, but he doesn’t try to appear intimidating at all. In fact, Optimus thinks that Starscream is putting on a harmless act. Is it a defense mechanism? Is this what Starscream does to try and avoid being harmed? 

Optimus’ own optics narrow at the Seeker, but he doesn’t try to verbally retaliate. No, that would be counterproductive, and Optimus has an idea. 

If Starscream has tried to join them once before, maybe he will be willing to try it again. And maybe, just maybe, he can change for the better. Maybe he can prove a valuable ally to the Autobots. 

Optimus is not naïve enough to forget that Starscream and the other Autobots are on awful terms, but he is hopeful that, even if Starscream cannot become an Autobot himself, they will at least be receptive to him becoming their ally. 

“Do you need somewhere safe to stay?” Optimus asks. His servo returns to it’s usual state as his hand, and he takes one step away from Starscream. If Starscream is to be either an Autobot or even just a rogue ally, Optimus doesn’t want the Seeker to fear him. Respect, yes. But fear? They are two very different things. 

Starscream’s optics narrow to red slits and his wings slowly rise to their usual place. 

“What _exactly_ are you offering, Prime?”


	7. Soundwave: A job to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave reflects on Megatron's behavior and Starscream's existence

Following the revelation that Starscream is still alive and reasonably well, observing Megatron becomes something of a personal interest. Until recently, Soundwave has had the impression that, despite evidently being close to one another, Megatron did not care about Starscream. 

Now it seems that perhaps Megatron is harboring more feelings than he is willing to admit. Granted, some of those feelings are in the realm of visceral rage and unspeakable loathing, but they’re there regardless. Soundwave can’t help but wonder, is this the side of Megatron that Starscream knew? Is his Master’s calculating, cunning, detached demeanor a façade? Or does Starscream just have a special talent to bring out the worst in people? 

Soundwave can’t say for sure, he hasn’t spent enough time alone with either to really understand them. Maybe that will change though, once he finds Starscream. After seeing how Megatron has reacted to the news of his - partner? Companion? Soundwave isn’t sure what to call them - other half being alive, Soundwave is curious to ask Starscream a couple of questions. 

“Have you made progress locating Starscream yet?” Megatron demands. Soundwave just shakes his head. 

It isn’t a lie, he doesn’t know where Starscream is yet. It’s an assumption, but Starscream is probably in the woods. But he’s sure he’ll find him eventually. That is what Soundwave does best, after all, find things. Whether it be secrets or rogue mechs. 

Although, he has to admit, he has begun to get a little worried about what will happen to Starscream once he is found. Initially, Soundwave thought Megatron would just kill him. Now, Soundwave is beginning to wonder if Megatron will keep Starscream around for a little while, if he’s going to think a quick death is too kind. 

Then again, Megatron has been rather unpredictable recently. 

Soundwave has been making so many assumptions lately, but with everything going on, it’s difficult not to. 


	8. Starscream: Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream has second thoughts, then third and fourth, fifth, sixth, and finally seventh thoughts.

Starscream is hesitant to follow Optimus Prime anywhere. He attempts to both watch the Autobot leader, and keep an optic on his surroundings in case there are other Autobots crawling around. His optics are wide open and his wings twitch every few moments. 

Is this really a good idea? What if this is just a ploy to capture him? Would Prime do that…? No, he wouldn’t. Starscream is pretty sure he wouldn’t. Optimus has never been the conniving, dishonest type. Which is comforting in a way, because Starscream doesn’t think he truly has anything to fear from Optimus. If he needs to be wary of any of the Autobots, he’s willing to bet it’s going to be Arcee and Bulkhead. 

Starscream, despite not feeling that he is in immediate danger, remains silent. So far, being quiet is working well for him. He doesn’t want to draw attention to himself at the present. He also doesn’t want to risk saying something that will set the Prime off, or make him less inclined to step in if Starscream and another Autobot have a disagreement. 

He can’t silence a little, nagging voice in his mind, though. 

_This is a trick. They’re going to kill me. I am being foolish, if I value my life, I should fly away right now._

And yet, he can’t bring himself to actually do it. That little voice in his mind has been wrong before, so why should he believe it now? Now that he might just have a chance at both freedom and protection?

He would be a liar if he said he doesn’t think Optimus’ proposal is a little bit ridiculous, but it’s also coming from Optimus Prime, so Starscream is relatively confident that it’s sincere. Would being an Autobot really be that bad? If he doesn’t like it, if they treat him poorly or if he feels like he’s still in danger, he could always run. None of them can even fly, he could escape them with ease if he wanted to. And he could survive on his own, if it came down to it. That was his initial plan anyway, before Optimus showed up and ruined it. 

_Maybe being an Autobot will be worth it. Maybe I will be safer with them._

With the comforting thought of an easy escape in mind, he hurries up a little bit in an attempt to keep up with Optimus. The larger mech is, well, much larger than him, and therefore walks faster. 

He watches the night sky as they go, both admiring the stars and longing to be up there among them. “You never told me what you’re doing all alone in the woods, Prime,” Starscream pipes up when he finally grows tired of the silence. 

“I was only going for a walk.” Optimus doesn’t look at Starscream when he answers, and he answers with no apprehension. “A nice, peaceful night like this, I wanted to enjoy it.” 

“Why didn’t you bring your lackeys along? What if you encountered trouble?” For a moment, Starscream is concerned that he sounds.. Concerned, about the Autobot. He isn’t, of course, he’s just confused. There are so few Autobots, and so many Decepticons. What if Optimus had accidentally stumbled into a bunch of ‘cons? Would he have been able to fight them all off, would he have been able to escape or would that have been the end of Optimus Prime? 

“The other Autobots are _not_ lackeys, Starscream.” The Autobot’s tone has grown a little irritated. Optimus doesn’t enjoy hearing rude things said about his friends, especially from Decepticons - Well, maybe Starscream isn’t really one of those anymore, but that doesn’t give him the right to be rude to the other Autobots, especially if he is going to be joining them. “And I came alone because I enjoy the peace and quiet sometimes. If I had encountered trouble, well… There is no way to know how that would have gone, because it did not happen.” 

Starscream can’t help but flinch a little bit at Optimus’ tone. It reminds him of Megatron, and he doesn’t like it. Reminds him of the way Megatron speaks to him when he’s said something stupid. Of what Megatron’s tone is like right before he starts to _really_ get angry. His wings involuntarily tense and lower, and he is very grateful that Optimus isn’t looking at him. Out of all the mechs in the world that Starscream wants to discuss his personal problems with, Optimus Prime is not one of them. 

Well. There are none, actually. But he’s sure there is someone he would rather talk to before Optimus Prime. Knock Out, maybe. Knock Out is… Okay. 

Starscream goes back to being quiet, much preferring silence over anger and irritated tones. Luckily - or unluckily, depending on how he looks at it - it doesn’t take them long before Optimus requests a groundbridge, which promptly opens up in front of them. 

For one last time, Starscream looks up at the starlight sky and considers running while he still can. If he follows the Autobot through the bridge, can he really guarantee that he’ll walk out of their base alive? Then again, if he doesn’t, can he really guarantee that he’ll be able to hide from Megatron? He looks back to Optimus, who is waiting for him at the entrance of the bridge. 

“Well Starscream, are you coming?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A certain seeker is more sensitive than he is willing to admit


	9. Megatron: Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron considers his priorities

Starscream is really in for it now. 

Where  _ is  _ that little piece of scrap?! How in the name of Unicron has Starscream managed to evade them? Where has he gone? What is he doing? Is he really conspiring with the Autobots? Is he giving them all the information he left the Nemesis with? How deep and revolting is Starscreams betrayal this time?

Primus and Unicron, Megatron is going to beat the living spark out of Starscream. He isn’t going to bother bringing the Seeker home, nor is he going to give him a hug and pretend he is happy to see the screechy little runt. 

No, the  _ second  _ Soundwave locates Starscream, Megatron is going to jet off after him, and the  _ second  _ he lays his optics on that treacherous glitch, Megatron is going to obliterate him. 

Any hopes he has that Starscream is alive become wholly motivated by his deep desire to destroy the Seeker. He is sick of the betrayals, sick of being stabbed in the back - sometimes literally - he is sick of having a second in command that he cannot trust. Starscream has his uses, but none of them are impressive or unique enough that Megatron is willing to tolerate him any longer. 

Megatron can find somebody else to fill Starscream’s role, quiet easily, he’s sure. It isn’t going to take him long to do that. Soundwave will make a fine second in command, won’t he? Soundwave, who doesn’t constantly try to undermine him, depose him, and even extinguish his spark.

Up and vanishing is just the most recent item on Starscreams ever-growing list of treacherous actions. Who does the Seeker think he is? Who does he think he is that he thinks he can just  _ leave?  _ Who does he think he is that he can just… Walk away from Megatron like this? How high and mighty Starscream must think himself, how foolish. How arrogant. The mere thought of him has Megatron practically seething with rage now. Oh the things he is going to do to that self-important, narcissistic little - 

“Um… Lord Megatron…?” Knock Out. Megatron can’t bring himself to care about whatever the medic is saying. He dismisses the red con with a wave of his hand, and after a moment of standing there, incredulous, Knock Out leaves. Break Down joins at his side as he goes, they converse to quietly for Megatron to hear. He also can’t bring himself to care about Knock Out’s hurt pride, or whatever he and the big lug that he calls a partner are whispering to each other. 

Megatron clenches his fists by his sides. Nothing matters more than locating, and disposing of Starscream. Nothing matters more than Megatron getting his hands on his treasonous second in command, and wringing the spark out of him. Nothing matters more than Megatron finally learning his lesson, and not repeating the same mistake he has made so many times over. Nothing matters more than destroying a poisonous snake that has plagued him for millennia. 

Nothing matters more than finding Starscream. 

Nothing. 


	10. Starscream: Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots react just about as expected.

The Autobot base is smaller than Starscream expected it to be. However, the stares of the Autobots are exactly what he expected. Disgust, confusion, anger… He isn’t surprised by that, Starscream is used to being looked at with disgust and anger, the only one that’s new is confusion. 

“Optimus,” the Autobot’s medic speaks up first. Starscream is only half sure what the bot’s name is. “What is Starscream doing here?” 

“And  _ why  _ isn’t he cuffed?” Arcee narrows her optics. Starscream is momentarily thankful that Optimus stands between the two of them. 

Optimus surveys the room for a moment before he speaks. “I have news for you that will probably be difficult to accept. I ask that you let me finish speaking before you ask questions.” There are no arguments from the Autobots, so he continues. “As I am sure you know, not long ago Starscream attempted to join our ranks. That did not come to fruition. However, today I offered Starscream another opportunity to become an Autobot.” 

Starscream expected an audible gasp, but instead there is only silence and a mix of glares and shocked expressions. Nobody speaks up yet, which Starscream is mildly surprised about. He’s sure there will be some colourful thoughts voiced soon, though. 

“I know this is a big change, and I know you do not trust him. However, I believe that, with time, Starscream will be a valuable asset. He has come with me willingly, and he brings with him vital Decepticon intel.” 

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Optimus? Intel or not, Starscream is a Decepticon. We can’t trust him,” the medic - Ratchet is his name - speaks up again. 

“I am no longer a Decepticon.” Starscream narrows his optics at the medic and crosses his arms. “I thought that would be obvious given that I am trying, for the  _ second time _ , to join the  _ sworn enemy _ of the Decepticons.” 

“Why should we believe you? You lie all the time. How do we know you’re not just trying to get intel from us, so you can run back to Megatron with it?” Ratchet narrows his optics as well. 

“Ratchet, I believe that Starscream has truly abandoned the Decepticons,” Optimus steps in before things get too vicious, which is mildly comforting. However, Arcee is still watching Starscream like she is planning how to eviscerate him, which he is not fond of. 

“Who cares if he’s not a Decepticon anymore?” She says. “That  _ doesn’t  _ mean we can trust him. And even if he isn’t going to betray us, why should be accept him, after everything he’s done?!” 

This is more like it. Starscream, unfortunately, does not have the good sense to remain silent. He speaks up before Optimus can cut in. 

He scoffs. “You act like you are the only one who has lost loved ones to this war,” he sneers and narrows his optics. “If I had spared Cliffjumper, he would have met a far more painful end at Megatron’s hands.” He pauses a moment and sobers. “I would have too.” 

“Am I supposed to pity you? You killed Cliff! And what do I care if Megatron kills his own bots? He’s doing us a favor if he’s destroying his own side!” 

He looks around at the rest of the Autobots, most of whom wear similarly cold and mistrustful expressions. All of them except Optimus, anyway. Starscream is rapidly regretting coming to the Autobot base. How could he possibly have expected this to go well? He should have known. Primus, he’s a fool. He’s made a mistake, a monumental one. And he sincerely doubts they will just let him leave if he asks nicely. 

He is trapped, and it is his own doing. 

_ This was a bad idea.  _

Maybe Arcee has a point, though. Who should pity him? Why should they? He could have left the Decepticons decades, even centuries ago… So, if he’s stuck around all this time, surely nothing is as bad as he makes it out to be. 

_ I need to get out of here.  _

“That is enough.” Optimus doesn’t need to yell to command the room, although the authority in his tone does not go unnoticed.

Arcee sobered, but her optics were still thin and angry. “Optimus, you can’t seriously think this is a good idea.” 

“I have made it clear what I think.” 

“But you did this without asking any of us what we think. Did you never stop to consider that we might have some problems with Starscream joining up?” Arcee crosses her arms. 

_ I would be better off all alone.  _

Starscream recoils a little. It shocks him, the way the Autobots speak to Optimus. And the way that Optimus handles the situation. If it were Megatron, he would not have stayed so calm. If it were Megatron, any subordinate speaking to him the way Arcee speaks to Optimus would quickly become nothing more than a broken heap of metal. 

“I know you have grievances with Starscream, and I do not expect you to trust him immediately. It will take time, for for you to accept him, and for him to settle in to his new role as an Autobot.” Optimus pauses briefly to level a look at Bulkhead before he, too, can protest. “All I ask is that you give Starscream a chance, to prove himself. He has the potential to become a better bot, leaving the Decepticons was a good step in the right direction.” 

The other Autobots remain quiet at that, and Optimus seems to decide that the conversation is over. He turns to Starscream. 

_ I would be safest alone. No one could harm me if there was no one around to do so.  _

“Come. I will show you to your personal quarters.” 

Despite everything, he follows Optimus.


	11. Ratchet: Trust is not easily earned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet is unhappy about this whole... Situation.

What in the name of Primus is Optimus thinking? Bringing a Decepticon in here like this, expecting them all to just accept him. After everything Starscream has done, how can they even begin to forgive him? Let alone learn to live and fight alongside him. 

Ratchet pours himself into his work, he needs the distraction. He doesn’t want to ask himself any difficult questions right now. Briefly, he glances over at Arcee. She’s sitting alone, looking appropriately infuriated about this whole ridiculous situation. Again, Ratchet wonders why in the world Optimus thought bringing Starscream home was a good idea. This feels to Ratchet like Optimus just found a dirty, feral raccoon in a ditch that had previously mauled one of their dear friends, and brought it back claiming it’s his new pet. 

He isn’t sure how he’s going to handle this. He isn’t sure how everybody else is going to handle this in the long run, either. Is Starscream even going to stick around, or is he going to bolt the first chance he gets? There’s no way of knowing until it happens. Just like there’s no way of knowing if this is all a ruse and Starscream is just going to poison their energon supply and run back to Megatron until it happens. 

As sick as it is, Ratchet almost hopes Starscream tries something - and fails, of course. Just so he can be proved right about the ‘con. Just so everybody - Just so  _ Optimus  _ gets to see the ‘con’s true colours. He doesn’t want his comrades to get hurt, he just wants Optimus to open his optics. 


	12. Knockout: The matter at hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout is concerned about Megatron's... frankly, concerning attitude.

There is something seriously wrong with Megatron. He’s reached a whole new level of fretting over Starscream that’s just the desire to commit incredible violence against him. It’s obvious to Knockout. He’s sure it’s also obvious to Soundwave, but he also doesn’t think that Soundwave particularly cares. Come to think of it, why does he particularly care? 

Knockout is quite positive that there is nothing he can do to about it. In fact, worrying about it is the extent of what he can do. Especially given he has absolutely no idea where Starscream is, if he’s even still alive. If he at least knew where the Seeker is, he could try to warm him. Then at least Starscream wouldn’t make some stupid mistake of trying to win Megatron’s favour back. Knockout sincerely hopes he doesn’t try that. 

The medic doesn’t like patching Starscream up after Megatron’s had a go at him, never has. It’s depressing. And sometimes, very difficult. This time, Knockout thinks, it would be just about impossible to fix Starscream up. He’s quite sure that if Megatron gets his hands on the Seeker, Starscream is done for. No medic would be able to put him back together again. 

He could complain about it to Breakdown. It would give them an excuse to waste time together. Wasting time with his conjunx is one of Knockout’s favorite things to do, and recently he’s hardly gotten to do it at all. 

He’ll worry about Starscream later, if there’s even still a Starscream to worry about. 


End file.
